


Fainting

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [10]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Midian - Freeform, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: This is part of the Bad Things Happen Bingo I am doing on Tumblr.





	Fainting

Alex groaned as her legs gave way beneath her.

The girl slumped to her knees ungracefully, only held up by the ropes bound tightly around her bloody and swollen wrists.

She bit her cracked lip and wished it would be over, begging silently for the unconsciousness to embrace her. 

Finally allowing her to rest.

Enough. She couldn’t take it anymore. It was enough.

Dully she noticed the blood streaming down her back, which now probably resembled a raw slab of meat. 

Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

The whip cracked behind her and in the next moment blinding pain tore across her back.

Blinding, agonising pain.

She screamed, while tears slipped down her cheeks.

She heard the crack of the whip again and opened her mouth. Her lower lip was still trembling, while the tears tears dripped off her chin.

She wanted to beg, begging him to stop, but then she bit down on her lip harder.

No … she wouldn’t … She mustn’t give in to him.

The whiplash tore through the air and then pain exploded across her back again, ripping a scream from her lips.

The whip cracked again, but then, mercifully, unconsciousness claimed her. 

The girl embraced the darkness and body slumped completely with a relieved sigh, when she was finally able to rest.


End file.
